


Narnia2021 Prompts

by DaughterofEve3



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Digory analyses the Pevensie in chapter three, Edmund makes a fool of himself in chapter one, Gen, Narnia2021 Challenge, Narnian short storys, Susan and Lucy make a new friend in chapter two, short character description in chapter four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofEve3/pseuds/DaughterofEve3
Summary: Stories for Adventures of Narnia Challenge.
Relationships: so far none
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Diplomacy- Tell about a time Edmund makes a diplomatic mistake. Or someone else, if you like.
> 
> Disclaimer: Narnia and all of its characters belong to C.S. Lewis.

"Edmund!"

He hears Lucy shout into the court, hoping she would not look up fine to him sitting in this tree. All Edmund wanted was a few moments to read his book and not be bothered.

"Ed…Oh, there you are,"

Edmund Sighs _Why does she have to be good at finding everything._ He tells himself turning another page and not looking towards Lucy.

"Susan Tea party starting soon, she wants to know if you'll come"

"Tell her I'm too busy to sit around and listen to the latest gossip," He says, still staring at his book.

"You don't look busy, and we do more than gossip. We…" Edmund smirks waiting for Lucy to finish, but it was obvious she could not think of anything else, "Well Susan said it would be a good time for you to meet with some of the visiting Lords and their families."

 _More like she wants him to get to know the Lord's daughters and nieces,_ he told himself, "I've already met the Lords and their families when they were here yesterday and I'll see them again at dinner tonight," every time they had visitors Susan would always try to introduce him and Peter to the young ladies who were unattached. Edmund assumes it's because she wants them to fall in love with one of them, so she can torture them with wedding plans, he was not going to fall for her evil scheme.

"I talked Tumnus into coming and he brings cake."

"Lucy, not even cake will convince into enduring a conversation with one of the lord's daughters, the last thing to hear is how they would make a great Queen because they have the nicest dresses and worthy family."

"Edmund they're not all like that, and Peter said he'll be there."

 _Peter going? Of course, he would fall for Susan's wedding trap,_ Edmund rolls eyes remembering how to spend a lot of time dancing to Lord Desmond niece at the ball last night and he could not stop talking about her after training and even invited her and her uncle to eat breakfast with them. _My poor sap of a brother, the girl has taken him to the dark side known as courting._ Edmund would not let the same thing happen to himself.

"I don't care if Peter's dumb enough to encourage their behavior. I am not going to hear their silly stories on how they can be a big help to Narnia. I'd tell what the best thing they can do for Narnia leaves it and go persuade someone who is as foolish as they are" He tells her, not taking his eyes off his book.

"Edmund don't say that, Lady Marie"

Lady Marie, he remembers her, she was the only visitor his age and last night Susan suggested he dance with her, he did but it was the worst dance he ever had. The girl would not stop talking about how she never danced with a king before or her trap from the Islands to Narnia and oh how different Narnia is from her home. Ture none of these topics were as bad as the other girls, but as their feet would not constantly on his.

"I especially don't want to talk to her, I surprised I can still walk after the way she stomped on my feet. I wish you and Susan would understand that just because a girl is my age and unattached don't mean I want to court her. I wouldn't want to court a girl who doesn't know when to stop talking like her,"

"Is that so your Majesty," Says a voice that wasn't Lucy.

Edmund eyes wide and looks to Lucy and see that she is not standing alone, Lady - is right next to her, and she looks as she were to push Edmund off the tree.

"Lady Marie I…" he starts, before feeling himself slip off his perch, and into the flowerbed below. "Ow," he gets up rubbing his shoulder.

"It serves you right, and don't worry you'll never hear another word from me," The girl states before storming out of the courtyard.

"Are you alright Ed," Lucy asks with sincerity. Although Edmund can see holding back her laughter.

"Why didn't you tell me she was with you?" He picks himself up, brushing the soil off his clothes.

"I tried but you were too busy reading and insulting her to look our way." Lucy laughs "You know I think you should really work on your Diplomacy,"

"What I'm good at Diplomacy,"

"Tell that to Lady Marie"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's my second entry into the AIN Prompt challenge, this one has some action and I'm really used to writing action so I hope sounds alright. Also, I only had this looked over once, and I apologize for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> prompt: Include a rare Talking Animal in your story. Are Mice not seen in the Northern Marches? What about Elephants in the forest? Did someone travel outside of Narnia?
> 
> Disclaimer: Narnia and all of its characters belong to C.S. Lewis.

"Lucy and Susan were racing on their horses through the Narnian woods. "Not so fast, Lu!" Susan shouts as her Sister and her horse disappears through the trees.

It's a lovely fall day and Lucy wanted to visit Mr. _Tumnus, and Susan told Peter I was with her since there had been sighting of fallen beast. Plus, she enjoys having tea with the Faun and listening to his tales._

"Ahh"

"LUCY!" Susan calls to her, as she gets her horse to ride faster through the woods. For all the young girl knew a fallen beast had caught her, so thankfully see bought her bow and arrows. "Lucy", her heart raced fearing the worst.

"Susan, over here," she hears Lucy and turns and sees her standing in a small open area. Susan smiles as there was no sign of any fallen creatures, but there was a creature with her. She thinks " _why it's a baby elephant"_ , which is something Susan had never seen, or at least not in Narnia.

"Are you alright Lu, who's this?" Susan asks before dismounting her horse.

"This is Sophie, she is looking for her parents. Sophie, this is my Sister Susan, she can also help find your parents," Lucy says cheerfully,

"Hello Susan, have you seen my Mum and Dad?" Sophie asks such a question with tearful eyes, and Susan could feel her heart aching for the poor creature.

"No, but I will help you," Susan tells her, figuring that it shouldn't be too hard to find two elephants "where did last see them?"

"I don't know, we just came here yesterday to go back to our family home since the witch is gone. Well, I was walking with them and I saw this butterfly and chased it here, but now I do not know where I am," She cried. Lucy and Susan agreed that there was nothing sadder than seeing a baby elephant cry.

"It's alright, we'll find them, here take this," Lucy hands her one of her handkerchiefs, she was in the habit of carrying them with her.

"Thank you, Lucy," Sophie took it with her trunk and wiped her eyes.

"Now, let start looking," Susan says while moving back to her horse, "Lucy where's your horse?"

"He got spooked when he saw Sophie, I fell off and he ran," She replies.

"I didn't mine to scare him," Sophie cried.

"It alright, he's of a sacristy cat," Lucy says

"I thought he was a horse, was I wrong?" The elephant tilted her head, causing the girls to laugh, sometimes it was easy for the Pevensie to forget that what are common phrases in Spare Oom, were no so common here.

Though the laughter was cut short when they hear rustling in the bushes, and the girl's standstill as they see a Hag come toward them.

"Oh, if not the two false Queens," The Hag said in disgust. Susan takes Lucy's arms and moves her behind herself "And what this, an elephant? Thought my Queen rid this land of you filthy creatures," Sophie moves closer to Susan and Lucy, while the Hag declares "Then again vermin have a way of reappearing, and taking away my Queen and her land,"

"Narnia was never her land! It belongs to Aslan," Lucy pulls out her dagger and tries to move, but Susan keeps her back.

The Hag hisses at them before saying, "Don't say that cheating Lion's name, I saw him die on the stone table, he should not have been able to come back and take away the true Queen! But its not over yet since he took away my Queen, I'll take two of his". The Hag comes closer to the daughters of Eve and their new friend Sophie, having nothing but hate in her heart for the ones that dethroned her queen.

Susan ignores the fear within her and grabs one of her arrows, placing it within her bow and thinking, "Some nightmares will never end". She quickly fires the arrow within the Hag, then moves towards her horse until suddenly they hear the howl of a wolf. Sophie starts to shiver and says, "Not the wolves, anything but the wolves, they still haunt my dreams". Susan takes another arrow and says, "Stay by me, it'll all be alright". Soon the howling grows louder, and then the werewolves stand on their hind legs, soon joined by various other creatures of the night. Sophie continues to shiver while attempting to hide behind Lucy in a childish way, while Susan thinks to herself, "If only I had brought my horn".

"Aslan please save us" Lucy whispers while gripping her dagger, ready to fight, though she was so scared that she could feel the ground shaking. She thinks, " _Wait the ground is shaking?"_ Soon the roar of elephants fills the air and two come into the clearing.

"Mum, Dad!" Sophie cheers.

The fallen turn towards the elephants and find themselves by the tusk. Susan takes down many of them with her arrows, while even Lucy cut a few of them with her dagger. Soon the fallen flee the woods and only The Queens, the Elephants, and Susan's horse is left.

The mother elephant says, "Sophie, we were looking for you everywhere, you know never to run off by yourself." The She-Elephant wraps her trunk around her daughter, embracing her with the kind of affection only a mother elephant could give.

"Sorry Mummy, I promise I'll never do it again," Sophie says, while the Queen's smile,

The mighty elephant father kneels while saying, "Thank you, your majesties, for looking after our daughter. It is clear Aslan has chosen well".

"Thank you, for showing up when you did," Susan says while smiling, "And welcome back to Narnia."

"You should come to Cair Paravel, Peter and Edmund would love to meet you," Lucy adds.

The He-Elephant nods and says, "Yes well, we will make our way there someday, I doubt we would ever forget such an invitation. For now, we like to go back to our old home."

"Of course, we look forward to your visit," Susan says

Sophie smiles while saying, "I'll look forward to it too, even if you do think a horse is a cat." Susan and Lucy laugh at the young elephant's last reply, as it was one of many things they would miss about her.

"farewell your majesties," the elephants say, and with that, the elephants headed for their old home, while Lucy and Susan say their final goodbye.

"I'm glad we met them," Lucy says once their new friends were finally out of view.

Susan nods while saying, "Me too, although we should probably find your horse before it reaches Cair Paravel, you know what will happen when your horse returns with you." Lucy agrees and lets Susan help her onto the remaining horse, both hoping to make it home before the Narnian army goes searching for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's my third story. This one is short and it's not the best, I'm not really sure what I was going for, but I hope you like reading it.
> 
> prompt: how did Digory discover the Four had gone to Narnia?
> 
> Disclaimer: Narnia and all of its characters belong to C.S. Lewis.

It's been two weeks since the Pevensie arrived and Digory knew there special about them, though he was not sure why. When they first come to his house they seem like normal children, he remembers how the older two kind and polite and how the youngest was a little afraid of him and the younger boy was pretending to blow his nose to stop himself from laughing. Besides the younger boys' silly behavior, they were regular kids.

But when he had dinner with them the next day, he noticed something different about the younger girl, yet familiar about her. It was revealed within her eyes, they were not the eyes of a normal child that would simply imagine seeing great wonders, but eyes that have seen great wonders. He had not seen eyes like those since he was with his old friend Polly and they had just gotten back to England from Narnia, he was sure Polly would say his eyes had that kind of wounder.

It is possible? He asked himself at the time, remembering that it had been raining that morning and children spent their time exploring the house, was it possible that she found her way to Narnia or some other world.

Digory did not ponder too much on the issue, then the next day for dinner he heard the younger boy ask his little sister if she found any country in the bathroom cupboards and he saw the girl was upset about it. He continues to wonder if she had indeed been to another world.

Then this very morning the older two children came telling him their sister's story. I wonder what adventure she had there or will have or they will have since the two said their sister said the younger boy had been there as well. Something told him even the older two would find their way to that world.

Digory sat at the disk with his pipe in his mouth, remembering when he saw Aslan singing Narnia into existence. He remembered planting the sliver apple and Aslan telling him to pick an apple for his mother. I wonder how much has changed. I wonder what awaits the children. What plan does Aslan have for them? He wished he could go there himself, but sadly his time as a traveler to other worlds was over. The only thing he could do was wait for them to have their adventure.

He smiles, knowing that the children were about to go on an adventure that will give them a wonder that will always be with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's my fourth story.
> 
> prompt: Who am I? Describe a character in exactly 100 words, without naming them.
> 
> Disclaimer: Narnia and all of its characters belong to C.S. Lewis.

Mischievous, impulsive, and childish are just some of my good qualities.

I have been known to wander off and I barely do as I am told.

I like to put pranks and you might call me a handful.

I am not from Narnia, but I have been there more than once.

You may know my older brother was part of a Prophecy and I had a part to play as well.

I am known for befriending a beautiful Queen, with long dark hair

And if I hear you insult her, I will knock you down with my fist of thunder. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, so this didn't exactly follow the prompt, but this just the idea I came up with when I read today's prompt.
> 
> prompt: Write about Eustace's birth.
> 
> Though in this story he's two weeks old, and it more about the first time Pevensie met Eustace
> 
> Disclaimer: Narnia and all of its characters belong to C.S. Lewis.

Helen and her husband David sit at the table with their four children, and the rest of David's family, at his mother's home. This included his newly born nephew Eustace Clarence Scrubb, why Alberta and Harold name him that was beyond her. They were there to meet the new member of the family, although Helen wasn't thrilled to be having dinner with her sister-in-law or her sister-in-law's husband. She turns and watches her youngest Lucy put a few peas in her mouth, and then the one-year-old looks back at her and offers her some of the peas. She was not sure if it was because she wanted her to have some too or because she did not like them.

"He's got your eyes, Alberta, oh I could just eat him up," David's mother says as she holds baby Eustace.

"Yes, and he has his father's chin," Alberta tell her mother, Helen thought it was most unfortunate for the child.

"he'll be the perfect child when he's older," Alberta adds with a big smile. Helen sighs listening to her know-it-all sister-in-law who just after her son's birth knew all there was about parenting. Yeah, she definitely knew more than a mother of four.

"Come on Edmund just one more bite, for Daddy" David to their second son, he grabs the spoon putting it into the boy's mouth.

"No, I don wike tem" the two-and-a-half-year-old says while he pouts staring down at his peas. He was at the age where despised any food-colored green.

"Eddie Grandma says if we eat all of our vegetables well get to have cake," her oldest son Peter told him, she smiles at him.

"Cake?" The toddler says looking to his older brother,

"Yes, she said she made a cake with chocolate and strawberries on it," her second oldest Susan chimes in. Edmund starts to grab the peas and stuff them in his mouth.

"Katherine surely you don't think it's wise to feed the children so much sugar?" Harold says,

"Oh, they'll be fine" she hands Eustace back to his mother. "They deserve something sweet every now and then, and would it be ok Helen If I gave Lucy a small peace?"

"Thank you, Katherine, but I was going to put her down for a nap once she's done," Helen smiles while watching Lucy make more faces at her food.

"Also, Katherine I want you to know that we're not allowing Eustace to have sugar," Alberta says firmly, Helen takes another bite of her food, to keep herself claim.

"Alberta I'm your mother, I wish you wouldn't call me by my first name," Katherine says, "And you shouldn't deprive the child of sugar,"

"We want to make sure Eustace lives a healthy and safe life," Alberta states feeding Eustace his bottle. _More like your colling him,_ which was fine now when he was a newborn, but he'll end up being a spoiled brat, but what did I know?

"Aunt Alberta, can I hold the baby?" Peter asks.

"Can hold him too?" Susan smiles

"Certainly not, you are both far too younger and you know to just call me Alberta!" Alberta yells. Helen put down her fork and her husband grabs her hand in order to stop her from making a scene.

"But I'm a whole hand now," Susan holds up her hand to everyone to see. Helen forgets her anger and smiles at her daughter; she had turned five a little over a month ago and was excited that she had to use her whole hand to tell people how old she was.

"And Mummy let us hold Lucy after she came home from the hospital," Peter says, Alberta and Harold's eyes widen as they stare at Helen.

"You let your young children hold a newborn?" Harold asks Helen and her husband as if they were the worst kind of parents.

"Well, we had Peter and Susan sit on the couch and put pillows around them and gently sat Lucy in their arm, with us right next to them." Then David adds "we did the same when Edmund was born, but we only let Peter hold him." Then as Edmund shoves more peas in his mouth his dad says, "Edmund, slow down and remember to chew."

"Wnt Cake," her younger son says when face stuff with peas, while some of the peas went on her husband's face.

"I see how well your children are turning out, and I certainly wouldn't want my perfect Eustace to display such behavior," Helen stands from her place to tell Alberta exactly what she thought about her parenting. When Eustace spits up all over Alberta's blouse.

"Oh, excuse me I have to clear up Eustace, and myself" Alberta stands up with her son in her arms leaving the room with her husband following.

"Well, it looks as though your sister learned that there's no such thing as a perfect little boy", Katherine tells her son.

Helen looks over to her older children who were gigging "Peter, Susan, finish your meal," for she knows children shouldn't laugh at their Aunt's misfortune, though she takes a drink to cover the smile on her own face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading another character. This one is a little emotional and I didn't get a chance to have someone look at it so I'm for the mistakes.
> 
> prompt: One time Lucy interacts with or remembers her mother.
> 
> Disclaimer: Narnia and all of its characters belong to C.S. Lewis.

Lucy walks downs the hall with a bowl of milk in her hands, she overdue for a visit to Bell and her three kittens. They have been staying after her hundred die in a fire a week before she had her kittens. Lucy was glad that since she was done with her Queenly duties for the day, there was time for a visit.

She opens the door where Bell and her kittens were staying "It's Queen Lucy," one of the kittens' shout before she sees a little calico, orange tabby, and black kitten run towards her "Queen Lucy, Queen Lucy," the meowed run around her skirt.

"Hello Starlight, hello Sunshine, hello Midnight," Lucy says, she put the bowl of milk on the floor, and kitten, start drinking. "how are you three doing today,"

"Wonderful! I claim that box over there all by myself," the orange tabby, Sunshine, says with a big smile on his face.

"I caught a mouse." The black one, Midnight, adds.

"And I played with it," The young Calico, Starlight, says.

"More like you stole it," The Midnight, tells his sister.

"I did not, you're the one who left it lying in the middle of the floor!" She snaps back.

"Was going to get back to later," he argues.

"But you didn't, so it was fair," She said turning away with her nose in the air.

"Hey, stop fighting you two, you'll wake up Mum," Sunshine tells them, and Lucy looks to the corner of the room to a Calico cat sleeping there, "you know she'll be mad with us if she fine we skipped nap time again," the kitten hang, Lucy remembers a few days the kitten found a way out of the room and Bell was frantic, lucky the cook found in the kitchen eating that night's dinner. Lucy guessed that Bell a big lecher on not leaving the room.

"She wasn't mad, she was just worried, she's your mother, and she wants you to stay safe, it's what mothers do," Lucy tells them with a smile, the kittens look up at her.

"Does your mother worry about you too?" Starlight asks, Lucy stop smiling.

"My Mother?" Lucy asks unsure of what else to say. She had not seen her mother seen she was back in Spar Oom, and that five years ago. "Yes, I believe she does," She finally answers, _I haven't seen her in five years,_ she barely remembers what she looks like, a slight pain sudden in her stomach.

The guilt stands with Lucy the rest of the day, it saddens her to think she went a long time without thinking about her. The only memory could think of, about her was her hugging Lucy in a crowded place and saying goodbye and though Lucy could barely remember what she looks like, she does remember being sad that day. A tear falls down her cheek thinking about it

Lucy comes to Peter's office door, she since guesses since he was the oldest, he would have more memory of her. "Peter?" Lucy asks watching her brother look up from the papers he was working on.

"what's the matter, Lu?" He asks with a concerned look on his face. She walks over to him with tears on her cheeks, she was not good at hiding her emotions.

"How much do you remember Mum?" She asks, Peter's face becomes long, sits down in his lap "Bell kittens ask about her and I realize I haven't thought about her in a long time and I can't even remember what she looks like." Lucy cries, before baring her face into his shoulder.

Peter holds her there let her tears fall "I miss her too Lu, I don't remember much about Spare Oom, I remember promising to look you, Ed, and Su. I might not always follow through with that promise as much as I'd like to, but I know would be proud of you, of all of us," Lucy lifts her head and looks up at him, tears still on her cheeks.

"You think so," She asks wiping her tears away with her handkerchief.

"Well, she thrilled with everything we've done, but I know if she saw who you've become here and how well you're helping care for the Narnians, she would be happy,"

"I'm sure she'd be proud of all of us," Lucy smiled, thinking about the smile that would have been on her face if she were here in Narnia. "Do you think will ever see her again? I love being here more thing, but I still wish could see her again,"

"I hope we do too someday, maybe not in this world, but I hope we'll see her again," Peter tells her and she leans on his shoulder. "You know Lucy if you want to a reminder of Mum, just look at the four of us, she is our mother, so there parts of her in all of us. Susan has most of her looks and her nurturing nature. Edmund her eyes and hair. Susan told me before that I have some of her facial features and you have her smile."

Lucy smiles and hugs her brother "Thanks, Peter"


End file.
